celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Radiant Crusade
A relatively new good-aligned faction with the purposes of both being more proactive in the fight against evil such as the Lords of Midnight, as well as help those seeking redemption for their past. Currently the Radiant Crusade resides within the walls of Asgard, taking it over from a corrupted Odin after a long fought battle. Those who know about the Radiant Crusade know it well for its vast armoury and legions of Einherjar awating the field of true battle. Faction History The Radiant Crusade's roots start with near bloodshed between two of its founders. When Lenneth Valkyrie was cast out of Asgard by Odin, she fell into the Sea of Moondust where she was first found by Wylfred, a young man who had spent nearly a decade prior to the multiverse despising her and plotting to slay her. The two fought with Lowen and Rebecca, two of Eliwood 's companions watching and ready to step in if Wylfred went for a killing blow. However, due to what he had experienced in Castle Oblivion, Wylfred found himself hesitating to go for the kill and instead wanting to ask more questions. Their fight changed from potentially deadly to simply a duel, with all four of them agreeing to go meet Eliwood after hearing of how Lenneth ended up in the multiverse. It was decided that Odin had grown corrupt and needed to be removed from power. With additional help from Marth, Sheik , and Ledah , the group stormed Asgard. Going through multiple battles, including the slaying of Hrist at the hand of Wylfred and Silmeria by Odin, the group entered Asgard proper. After confronting and defeating Freya, Lenneth led the others to the armoury, allowing them to be properly ready to take on Odin. During the battle with Odin it was discovered that he had been corrupted by a dark sword that belonged to Niflheim, one taken into his keeping due to his paranoia. It was also revealed that Wylfred's previous actions against the Valkyrie had caused a chain reaction of events that gave Lady Hel a large advantage in her battle against Odin and had caused Midgard's condition to worsen. Despite this, Odin was slain, with Lenneth taking over Asgard and starting to repair the damage Odin had done. Wylfred, Eliwood, and Sheik joined her, leading to the formation of the faction. After a period of lull, Sheik and Leonora disappeared, no one hearing any word from their compatriots. However, new recruits were soon taken into the wings--the sorceress Shanoa and the marai healer Nami. With such powerful magic-users on their side, the Templars began to rebuild their strength. Multiverse Involvement Currently the Radiant Crusade is an unknown force within the multiverse. A plan has been put into motion to strike out against the Lords of Midnight, but it has not gone into action fully as of yet. For the time being, though, Lenneth, Wylfred, Eliwood, and Nami are venturing down into Niflheim to free the trapped spirit of Wylfred's father and bring him back to Asgard. Only then do they feel that their war against the Lords of Midnight can begin. Headquarters The Radiant Crusade live Asgard on the plains of Valhalla. It is a fortress on a clifftop, leaving only one narrow entrance by land. Its walls are nearly indestructable, and if they are damaged they repair themselves overnight. It is heavily guarded by Einherjar inside the walls of Asgard, with many Einherjar in the surrounding fields either sparring or fighting off Vanir. There are also several lessor gods who were either not in Asgard when the Radiant Crusade took over, or secretly opposed Odin living within Asgard. Inside Asgard's walls is its armoury, filled with many legendary weapons along with armour and weapons meant for Einherjar. They are among the highest quality to be found within the multiverse, giving anybody with access an edge. Members *Lenneth Valkyrie *Wylfred *Eliwood *Shanoa *Nami Territories * HQ External links * Faction Headquarters * Treasury * Faction Registration Form Category:Factions